


Poetic License

by yukio_z



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forest Sex, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukio_z/pseuds/yukio_z
Summary: They fuck in the woods.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Poetic License

They had been walking around for quite some time now, the sun was nearly down and their bodies felt heavy. This was something he wasn’t expecting to happen, getting lost in a place as simple as this one was supposed to be. He couldn’t bring himself to admit his defeat, his pride was way greater than the fear of what unknown dangers could be ahead of them, but if he were to regret it now it would only make things worse. There wasn’t much to be done with barely an hour of light left, so they’d have to camp here for the night, and he’d have some time to think of a way out of this situation. Right now, the last thing Kakashi wanted was to admit that he made a huge mistake, that he wasn’t really paying attention to where they were walking because of that book, he was sure he’d never hear the end of it, specially from Iruka. And thinking about that only made things worse, because he was supposed to be responsible for this mission, and his presence was the reason Iruka was there to begin with, because he was supposed to be responsible for their safety. Which was also a questionable decision coming from the Hokage, why would someone trust him, the friend killer?  
He knew there couldn’t be anything really dangerous in their path, but being a shinobi and all, at the times they were living, anything could go wrong in less than a second, he knew that very well. Overconfidence could be blamed for their misfortune, but that wasn’t the case. He was distracted, not just by the book, but by the turmoils running wild inside his head that he so desperately tried to bury under huge amounts of porn. He didn’t wanted to think about those things, he didn’t wanted to think about what happened and what could still happen if he was the one who should keep someone else safe. He was not to be trusted, he tried making that clear to everyone around him, but they seemed to ignore the signs and keep treating him as a dear friend. He couldn’t understand, but right now there wasn’t much to be done about that matter, not when he was on a field mission, not when he was already this far from Konoha, deep in a forest he knew nothing about in a foreign land. He was violently kicked out of his internal turmoil by the voice of his partner.

“Kakashi, I think it’s best if we find a place to stay for the night, it’s getting dark.”  
“Uh, right. You’re right, let’s look for a good spot, I can hear water coming from our left so we should probably head there.”

He didn’t had to look, he could feel how uncertain Iruka was, he knew they were lost, but was kind enough not to bring it up yet. They stopped running, heading to where the sound of water was coming from in a normal pace, it was about a 5 minute walk so there was no need in spending what little energy they had left on it.  
The spot seemed to be perfect for a two people camp, there wasn’t much space and that could be seen as an advantage to them, it would be easier to hide there. Iruka started setting their things in silence, he was visibly uncomfortable, but still hadn’t said a word about it. Kakashi did his best to make his body move, walking around to gather wood for a fire, the night would be cold, just like the previous one. The river seemed to be deep enough for a bath, and while he did his chore, the idea of finally being able to get clean after days was as exciting as winning the lottery, except that he wouldn’t have the privacy he needed to fully enjoy it. Iruka would be keeping his eyes on everything while he was there, for safety, and so would he when it was the other man’s turn to wash himself. He suddenly felt a jolt run through his body. The thought of having to watch over naked Iruka, the man who he secretly had been crushing over for quite some time now, the dream he had the previous night and all the indecent reading he’s been into to get his mind off everything else, all turned into a giant snowball falling from the sky, right at his head, out of nowhere. His cheeks felt hot, and he started counting trees to distract himself from those thoughts. They seemed to work for the time, and by the time he had gathered enough wood for the fire, the blush on his face was gone, but, unfortunately, the desire he had been suppressing for the last week of travelling only seemed to get worse. He’d have to do it today, he couldn’t risk another one of those dreams, next time his luck could not be by his side, and if Iruka saw that there would be no way of getting out of the situation without making it really awkward for both of them.  
He put the wood down in a small pile next to where Iruka had laid down their futons, trying to decide the best spot to set the fire. His body was impatient, against the plan of letting Iruka bath first so he could have the darkness by his side. He wanted to do it now, but right now wasn’t the moment, so he tried to clean off his head and focus on his task.

“Everything good around?”  
Iruka’s voice was soft, but that didn’t prevented Kakashi from being startled once again. He tried to suppress a shiver and cleared his throat before answering.  
“Yes, the river is deep enough for a bath, we’re hidden by a dense wall of trees and I haven’t seem traces of anything other than us around in the area, we should be safe.”  
He started working on the fire pit, kneeling down on the ground with his back turned to Iruka, he knew his face was probably showing more anxiety than he could usually hide, so it was the best option for now. Iruka only spoke again after a moment.  
“Good. Would you like me to make dinner while you bath?”  
“Not really, we both know you’re a terrible cook.”  
He heard a soft chuckle, and the sound of a bag being opened followed but the puff from the scroll used to store their supplies.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll help you set the things up at least, I can’t let you have all the glory.”  
“What glory? I don’t have this word in my vocabulary.”  
Another chuckle, closer this time, as a pan was laid next to his right, and he tried his best to keep his gaze down, making it look like he was focused.  
“You, the great copy ninja of Konoha, should be the definition of glory in the dictionary.” His voice was still soft, but there was something else behind it that Kakashi couldn’t really identify. Was it sarcasm? Jealousy? Ressentiment?  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” He tried to keep his voice clean of emotion, hide his insecurity, the fear of having any of those feelings directed at him from the very same man he wanted to kiss, so instead he finished setting the fire quickly, making small hand signs to a fire jutsu and once it was burning evenly, he started setting the rest of the supplies up to start with their dinner.  
“Could you bring me some water?” He said still not looking at the other man in the face, he could see a glance of his own reflection in the empty shiny pan, and that was enough to make his urges go drastically down, at least for some time. Very useful, he noted, a quick and effective way of turning himself off.

He saw a tanned hand grab another pan and barely audible footsteps getting distant, he tried to ignore all the sounds he could hear and focused on preparing the ingredients. By the time Iruka came back with the water he already had the rice in a separated bowl and some vegetables ready to be chopped. His body was tense, he could feel how hard his shoulders were, and wasn’t sure if Iruka could see it, but all he could do was hope not. The tanned hands came back with a knife to help with the vegetables while he worked with the rice. They should probably have fished something to go along, but none of them had the energy to wait much longer to eat, and it was already dark anyway.  
Having nothing else to do, Kakashi sat in the futon laid next to other one where Iruka was, both of them watched the fire burn in silence, the boiling water felt like it was attached to a huge speaker, but at least it meant it wouldn’t take much longer for their meal to be done. He did tried to think of any small talk so they wouldn’t be waiting in this weird silence, but nothing came to mind, and before he noticed he was already staring at the other’s lips like they were the tastiest thing in the world. Iruka seemed distracted by his own thoughts, but it didn’t took him long to notice the single eye who felt like it was craving a hole in his face.

“Is something wrong?” He said as he moved his hand to rub any dirt off his face at instinct. Because, of course, that would be the only reason he could think of as to why the glorious man in front of him would be staring. He suddenly felt all the insecurity he was trying to ignore coming right up his throat like he was about to puke. How good for him, he told himself, to be making a fool of himself in front of the man he had a crush on. Being a nuisance wasn’t enough apparently, and if even in his deepest fantasies he had any chance with Kakashi, now they were probably gone forever. He couldn’t help but sigh, this mission was going way worse than he expected.  
Kakashi quickly turned his gaze back to the pan, as to pretend to check if the food was ready, desperation filling every bit of his body, he took a deep breath as discreetly as he could before answering.  
“No, sorry, I got distracted.” That was the best he could do.  
He tried not to stare again, but he could see from the corner of his gaze that it made Iruka, even if just a bit, look like he was a balloon and someone popped him with a needle. Did he said something wrong? He wanted to turn his gaze back and try to understand what could have caused that reaction, but he couldn’t, not without making it suspicious, and so he tried to convince himself that Iruka was just finally disappointed in him like he should, for getting them lost, and for being such a terrible person to rely on. That was good, if he focused on that he should be able to easily deal with the increasing desire for him, it would make it easier to move on, right?  
“Kakashi?”  
“Yes?” He was furious with his voice for cracking, but it was done now and there was nothing he could do about it other than curse his own body for the eternity.  
“I think the food is burning.”  
“Shit.”  
He quickly got up from his futon to take the pans off the fire, he heard a soft chuckle coming from Iruka, and even if he was embarrassed about his clumsiness, specially after saying that about the other’s cooking skills, the sound was adorable and knowing he could at least make him laugh and get out of that depressed aura was enough. At least he had any utility, as a joke.  
The mood seemed to be better as they ate, the rice only burned a little at the bottom and most of it was still good. Iruka complimented his cooking skills, not refraining from making jokes about the incident, but hearing him say it was delicious was enough to take the embarrassment away. Once they were finished, both kept sitting there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of having a proper meal after days.

“So, guess I’ll bath first then.” Iruka says as he grabs his bag and gets up, not yet walking to the river.  
“Okay, I’ll go after you then. Do you wanna sleep first after that? I don’t mind taking the first turn.”  
“Sure.”  
He walks off, and Kakashi can feel his shoulders tensing again. That’s it, just an ordinary mission like other thousands he had, in an ordinary situation when one of his teammates go take a bath in a river, just like he experienced thousand times before, and his teammate will be naked, like it always is, right behind him, while he keeps watching to make sure they’re safe, like he always does. So why is he feeling so hot?


End file.
